


Fine

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Loki hates thunderstorms, but Tony makes it a little better.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 210





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Feels!

Loki isn't easily scared. Of course he isn't easily scared, he's  _ Loki. _ He's been scared for so long that fear has long lost its effect. It has turned into bitterness by now, into anger, into spite. Loki prefers all of that over being scared.

But still, when the sky above New York darkens, when there are clouds and rain and white flashes, when there is  _ thunder -  _ Loki flinches.

It's not fear, exactly. It's simple… conditioning. He knows that, and he also knows that it's ridiculous, but he can't help it. 

He sits on the sofa in the penthouse, knees drawn up against his chest, and stares blindly at the TV. He stopped watching the movie when the first lightning brightened up the room. Since the first thunder, it's all he can do to stay where he is. Usually, he flees thunderstorms. He teleports away and away and away until he finds a corner of the planet where the sky is blue and bright, and then he stays there until it's safe to return to New York. But now he can't do that, because he is with  _ Anthony _ now. They haven't been together for long, and if Loki ran away from a weather phenomenon, Anthony would think him… childish. Craven.

And he would be right, of course. It's funny, in a way, how Loki could look Thanos in the eye without hesitation, but flinches in reaction to thunder. It's also pathetic.

There is another lightning, and just a second later it sounds like the sky crumbles and crashes, as if it plans to bury the whole world underneath it.

"Lo? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Loki says through gritted teeth. He's clinging to his own legs by now, trying not to move. He fears he'll start tremble if he doesn't keep every muscle of his body tense.

After a long pause, Anthony says, "You don't look fine."

"The movie is horrible," Loki says, even though he has no idea anymore what the movie is about. "I don't understand how -"

Suddenly and for just the fragment of a second, the room is white again. The shadows the flashing light casts on the furniture are fleeting, and then it roars and rumbles again, making Loki flinch.

He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"I can lock down the penthouse?" Anthony says. "Shut the noise out?"

"I'm  _ fine, _ " Loki repeats, his voice pinched. 

"It's the thunder, huh?"

"I'm fine," Loki says, again, but it sounds much weaker now.

Loki loves his brother. He also spent many centuries being scared of his brother. And when every tantrum and every fight leads to thunder, well - you learn to hate it eventually.

Anthony doesn't press. He just moves closer to Loki and puts an arm around his shoulders. Loki shudders and gives in, closing his eyes and sagging against his lover. He buries his face against Anthony's warm skin and keeps breathing, trying to ignore the storm.

It's much easier now.


End file.
